


Girl's Night

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut, Language, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Jody has arranged a Girl’s Night to celebrate the holiday. Except for you, it’s so much more because Donna will be there and tonight is the night you tell her how you feel.





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Girl Power Challenge || SPN Fluff Bingo @spnfluffbingo   
> GP Challenge Prompt: Donna Hanscum – Coming Out  
> Fluff Square Filled: Doing their make-up  
> A/N: Not going to lie it’s been hard to write lately so I hope this is okay. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     You threw together everything you needed for the trip to Jody’s house. She called wanting to have a girl’s day to celebrate Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t usually your thing. You tended to join Dean in the version with unattached one night stands for those avoiding the greeting card holiday. This year though you found yourself more into the holiday due to the fact that Donna would be joining in the celebrations.

     Donna Hanscum was one hell of a woman. The first time you’d met her you could feel the butterflies your Mom always told you about. For years and the men you burned through on your one night stands you’d never once felt it. Then you met her. Jody had called you about some vampires at a sheriff’s retreat and she was amazing. She didn’t freak out and actually jumped into the fray. She was a certified badass. When Jody told you about her ex-husband you made sure to pay him a little visit before leaving. You giggled at the memory and Dougie wouldn’t be bothering her again.

   Now you just needed some advice for asking her out. Naturally, Sam was your first thought but then again Dean and you had more in common. You knocked on his door and stepped in where he looked up from some book he was reading. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for him to hide away in his room reading, but it definitely wasn’t something in bragged about.

    “Hey heading out soon?” he asked sitting the book down straightening up on the bed.

    “Yeah, I am there is just something I needed to talk to you about first. I kind of need advice and this is a bit hard for me,” you swallowed flopping down on his bed face first. You mumbled out your question hoping he wouldn’t make you repeat it.

    “So sweetheart I’ve got pretty good hearing but you’re going to have to repeat whatever jumbled up mess you just said.”

   You flopped over on your back looking up at your best friend as sincere as possible, “You’d still love me if I were different right?”

   “What do you mean by different? Like creature different or what?”

   “Like if I wasn’t straight?” you practically whispered the last word but he only smiled warmly before moving to lay down next to you on the bed.

   “This wouldn’t happen to be about a certain blonde-haired Minnesotan sheriff would it?”

   Dean saw more than you ever gave him credit for, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Winchester.”

   He laughed flipping over, throwing his arm across your body and snuggled in close, “Spit it out, sweetheart.”

   “I’m gay. Well, I mean it’s probably bisexual or whatever label you prefer but I like women as well as men. I just don’t want you to hate me.”

   Dean looks at you in shock, “Why would we hate you, sweetheart? Sam and I love you like the little sister we never wanted.”

   You punch his arm playfully but he only laughs pulling you into a hug, “If it helps I didn’t want big brothers either.”

   “Blasphemy. But seriously we’re here for you and if you do feel something for Donna I say tell her. You’re both beautiful badass women and the fact you both know what goes bump in the night is a bonus.”

    “What if she doesn’t want anything to do with me after I tell her?”

    “Are we talking about the same Donna?”

    “Dean, come on you know how people can be about these things.”

    “Yeah people can be a bunch of dicks but Donna Hanscum isn’t one of those people. So I say go for it.”

    With Dean’s support, you were on your way to Jody’s. Now you just had to figure out a way to tell Donna how you felt. According to Jody the plan for the girl’s day was fairly simple: rom-coms and pampering during the day, dinner at a fancy bistro, a night of drinks and dancing at this club, and finally bonfire with more drinks and smores out back of her house. It was random but sounded like fun.

    You pulled up at Jody’s around eleven am to find that you were the last to arrive. Inside the house music was blaring loudly as the girls danced around the living room. Jody looked up seeing you first, “There she is! Look, everyone, she’s here!”

    Claire, Alex, Patience, Kaia, and Donna’s heads all snapped up. You waved nervously before being engulfed by the women in your life. Greetings were exchanged before someone grabbed your hand and you looked down seeing Donna’s hand wrapped around yours. You blushed because you were holding hands and it felt absolutely incredible, but you focused on Donna pulling you into the living room.

   “I was worried you weren’t coming for a hot minute. We’ve got movies queued up and Claire and Alex are doing nails. Thirsty?” Donna held up a beer and you took it.

   “Thanks, Donna. I got a bit of a late start but I’m ready to party now. So nails?” Donna led you to where pillows were gathered around the coffee table. She took a seat beside you as you allowed Alex to clean up your nails. As she worked Donna talked laughing as she told you some of the stories about the drunk tank at her work.

    Alex had painted your nails a shade of pink that glittered in the light. Claire brought over makeup stating that this would match your polish. You swallowed eyeing all the little containers she had dropped off feeling a little out of place. You’d never been a big makeup girl and the most you’d ever used was some foundation and lip gloss, but that was usually just for impersonating an FBI agent.

    “You okay there?” Donna nudges your shoulder.

    “I’m not good with makeup, Donna. I’ll probably look like a clown or something.”

    “Well, what if I did your makeup?” Donna’s question caught you off guard. You’d always admired how put together she looked. But at the same time, Donna had a natural beauty that you didn’t possess. “Oh come on kiddo. I’ll fix you up real good.”

    There wasn’t much of an argument after that. Donna sat you down at Jody’s kitchen table before laying out all of the makeup Claire had given you. This did have its advantage though because now you could really look at Donna without worried about getting caught. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she started with concealer and then spreading the foundation over your face. You giggled as she picked up a brush booping your nose while crossing her eyes. Donna’s underlining playfulness was just another addition to a long list of reasons why you were so smitten with her.

    “I’m thinking pink on your lips too. Thoughts?”

    “Whatever you want Donna,” you answered thinking she could have you as well. “So any prospects on the horizon for you Don?”

    “Oh no thank you. After Doug, I’ve sworn off men for a bit. Plus who needs men when you have friends like these ladies,” Donna waved around at everyone who cheered in agreement. “Anywho pucker up.”

    You pursed your lips as Donna slowly spread the glittery gloss over your lips. Once she had done your lips she began working on your eyeliner. That was the worst for you. She took her time though and sooner than you wanted she was backing away handing you a mirror. You barely recognized yourself in the mirror.

    “Donna? I don’t know what to say. I look amazing,” Donna beamed holding up a pink glittery jar to you. “Is that called Unicorn snot?”

    “It’s body glitter. Allow me?” Donna asked as you nodded without even thinking. You trusted Donna and she took some glitter smoothing it on your cheeks and on your neck. “What are you wearing tonight?”

    “A black dress with lace sleeves.”

    “Ample cleavage?”

    You nod and your breath freezes when her hand slowly swipes the glitter down your chest highlighting your cleavage. You can’t look away from her eyes and in doing so you don’t miss the fact that Donna licks her lips as she does it. She seems to sense that she’s being watched and looks up winking as she catches your eye.

   “Okie dokie. You’re all glammed up Y/N! Better go get dressed so we can head out,” you move quickly to Claire’s room where your bags are. You needed a minute after the time with Donna. Claire knocked on the door telling you the group was leaving in twenty minutes forcing you to hurry through [getting ready and fixing your hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D235287756&t=MDAzNjY3Yzg2YzI4NmViNTY5NGIyYmEzN2EyNDQ0NTZkYTkwNDk5Yiw0REl2eE5oaw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171007426829%2Fgirls-night&m=1). Your phone buzzes and you want to ignore it but don’t picking it up to see Dean’s name marking a new text message.

   “Uh dammit Dean,” you grumbled as you stepped into your heels. He meant well but dammit he was a real pain in the ass.

   You left Claire’s room meeting everyone in the living room. Due to the number of people, you all piled into two separate vehicles. You managed to slide in the back seat of Donna’s vehicle with Alex and Claire, Claire taking shotgun. You took time to look over Donna from the rearview window. She’d left her hair long and straightened out donned in a champagne colored sequin top and a white blazer. Her lips were painted a dark pink and they seemed plumper. The idea of kissing her took over your mind. She’d probably giggle and seal it with a second longer kiss while your hands ran through her hair.

   “Yo! You alright back there Y/N/N,” Claire turned in the seat teasing you. Donna had pulled into a space and was looking over the seat as well.

   “Yeah you’ve been acting strange all day,” Donna offered raising her eyebrow at you.

   “I’m fine. Just hungry come on,” you climbed out hoping they didn’t see the blush on your face.

    Dinner passed without incident. The restaurant had sat out candy hearts so you and the girls took turns taking selfies with the candy sayings showing through your teeth. Donna, of course, had the Kiss Me candy heart and you managed to capture the photo on your own phone. No one had to know right.

   “I saw that,” Claire teased quietly in your ear. “Dean told me to tell you the clocks ticking.”

   “Traitor,” you growled under your breath following the gang out of the restaurant. Luckily, the club for dancing was just across the street. Claire laughed locking arms with Alex spinning as they both stuck their tongues out at you before heading to the club.

   “What’s gotten into those two yahoos?” Donna is suddenly beside you throwing her arm around your shoulders as you enter the club.

   “Just picking on me. The brats,” Donna steered you through the doorway into the crowded club. The dance floor was pulsing with people, remixed love songs played loudly, and the whole place was bathed in shades of pink and purple.

   “Did you hear what I said?” Donna was suddenly in your ear making you focus.

   “Sorry, no it’s kind of loud.”

   “I said do you want to dance?”

   You swallowed nodding not trusting yourself to speak up. Donna smiled taking your hand pulling you down the small set of stairs that leads to the dance floor. She turns facing you and you are able to make out the glitter that covers her cheeks. She begins dancing to the music and you mimic her since you’re not much of a dancer. The music continues and you recognize the remixed version of Can’t Help Falling in Love with You. It’s one of your favorites and you slow humming when you feel arms on your shoulders. Donna has her arms around your neck and pulls you completely against her. She’s in your ear singing the song and you melt against her wrapping your arms around her back. Donna pulls her head back and leans in rubbing her nose against yours.

   “Don?” you gasp.

  “May I?” she asks and you whisper yes before her perfect lips crash into yours. Just like you’ve always dreamed her lips are soft and her arms are wrapping protectively around you. Your hands tighten in her jacket as her tongue wraps around yours. Doug is a fucking idiot for ever leaving. Just her kiss alone was driving you mad. Donna pulled away and sure enough sealed her first kiss with a soft chaste second kiss.

  “We should talk,” you told her as you grabbed her hand heading up to the area that had booths. Jody and the girls cheered for you both as you passed luckily finding a booth and pulling the curtain to block out the music.

  “Let me start okay?” Donna seemed nervous now and her cheeks were red. “I’m bisexual. I didn’t know what that was until I met you. Since meeting you I can’t get you off my mind. But this is so new and different to me and if you don’t feel the same way I understand. That kiss though, boy, I tell ya that was something from a movie. Sorry I ramble when I’m nervous.”

  You reach over clasping her hands, “Donna. I’m bisexual too. I mean if we have to label it that’s pretty damn close. And I’ve been in love with you since I met you. You’re so badass. I mean you are a sheriff and you save people. But you’re a hunter now too. That’s just amazing to me and your ex Doug was a complete idiot. I mean I would never let you walk away. How could I?”

  Donna smiled, “Wowza. So you kind of like me huh?”

  “A little,” you shrug before climbing out of the booth and into the seat beside her. “I’d like to give us a shot Donna. I mean together.”

  “You’re not worried this is all cheesy since it’s Valentine’s day?” Donna was so confident on the dance floor but now you could see insecurity on her face. “I mean I know I’m a lot to handle and I still need to lose a few pounds.” Fucking Doug, you thought to yourself.

   “Donna, you are a goddess. If you want to lose a few pounds for yourself great we can do it together. I mean look at me I’m not exactly in shape myself. But if this is that poison Doug fed you then I won’t hear of it. You’re beautiful and strong and I’ll make sure you know that every day,” you spoke only the truth. Everything you had ever wanted to tell Donna. She was perfect and deserved to be loved.

  “I think you’re gorgeous,” she pulled you back into a kiss her hand falling on your thigh. She squeezed your thigh a bit and you nipped at her bottom lip as she shrugged off her jacket. “You think we can have a little fun before the girls realize we vanished?”

   “You don’t wait around Miss Hanscum.”

   “Not only did I not want to but Dean threatened me,” she giggled as you pushed the table over enough allowing you to straddle her lap. Her hands found your hips as you leaned over kissing her neck when you realized what she said.

   “Wait. Dean threatened you?”

   “Oh yeah. Said I had ‘til midnight or he was going to tell you how I felt. I didn’t want him to scare ya off.”

   You burst out laughing now pulling her to you so she was nuzzled in your cleavage her big eyes looking up at you with so much love, “He gave me to midnight too. Maybe once we have some fun we can plan our revenge on him.”

   “I like the way you think,” she smiled at you wickedly before mouthing at your breast her hand slipping under your dress. You moaned pushing Dean out of your mind and concentrated on your Sheriff.

   You and Donna slipped into the car ignoring the pointed glances from Alex and Claire. You had called shotgun just to hold Donna’s hand on the way back to Jody’s house. Jody, Kaia, and Patience had already made it back starting the bonfire as you pulled in. Claire and Alex giggled racing out of the vehicle around the house while Donna got out holding open the passenger door for you. She held out her hand and you took it allowing her to press you against the vehicle her hands moving to cup your ass.

   “Will you bunk with me tonight? Sioux Falls gets awfully cold,” she murmurs biting your ear.

   “Hey perverts!” you both look up seeing the girls and Jody. Claire shakes her head while Jody continues, “I think your little show at the club was enough for one night. Come on and make s'mores so we can finish the night together.”

   You and Donna blushed thinking back to the booth at the club. Donna took your hand in hers as you followed the girls before Claire spoke up, “Dean says it’s about time and thanks a lot because now he lost.”

   “What’d he lose?” Donna asks.

   “We all had a bet,” Alex piped in.

   “Yeah, we had made bets on when you’d tell each other how you felt,” Patience added handing a twenty to Jody.

   “I also said once you did all bets were off and the club proved me right,” Jody smiled. “Dean bet he’d have to tell on the both of you because you’d chicken out and here we are.”

   “Wow Donna we have the best friends in the world don’t we?”

   “Not exactly the word I’d use but they’re something,” she chuckled slapping Jody’s shoulder. “But anywho let’s melt some marshmallows and get blitzed on some alcohol. Coming girlie?”

   “Anywhere with you Sheriff,” you squeezed her hand taking a seat near the fire.

   “Ohh I like hearing you say that,” Donna gloats kissing your cheek.

   “Ugh, Jody make them stop their already disgusting cute and it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours,” Claire groans playfully not bothering to hide her smile.

    Donna brings your hand to her lips, “Happy Valentine’s Y/N!”

    “Happy Valentine’s Sheriff,” you beamed at Donna her smile wide and bright. The perfect end to a perfect girl’s night and Valentine’s Day.  


End file.
